Début d'une relation
by greynono
Summary: Duo accompagne Heero en ville... Désolée, je ne peux rien dire de plus, allez plutôt lire!Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Thème : scandale

Couple : Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell

Fandom : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi

J'ai quand même un petit aveu à vous faire : je n'ai jamais vu aucun animé ni lu aucun manga sur Gundam Wing ! Ce sont les nombreuses fics que j'ai lu sur eux qui me les ont fait connaître ! Et depuis je les adore ! Donc si jamais, à vous qui les connaissez sûrement mieux que moi, un détail de l'histoire vous paraît bizarre ou faux, excusez-moi ! Je fais de mon mieux !

**_Sentiments cachés_**

Heero était sorti pour aller faire quelques courses et Duo avait absolument tenu à l'accompagner. Il ne supportait d'être loin de son soldat parfait trop longtemps, même s'il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Duo était tombé raide dingue amoureux d'Heero, mais celui-ci parlait si peu et était si étanche à tout sentiment que Duo désespérait de le voir ressentir quelque chose un jour !

Aussi se contentait-il de l'observer de loin, comme une ombre fidèle.

C'est aussi pourquoi il l'accompagnait aujourd'hui, espérant lui faire plaisir.

Pendant tout le trajet, Duo combla le silence installé par son compagnon. Il lui racontait tout et rien, parlant quelque fois du beau temps ou de la nouvelle habitude de Quatre, de la façon dont poussaient les arbres ou même de la forme des nuages, évitant tout sujet sérieux du genre politique ou situation du pays. Il en avait horreur et Heero était assez sérieux pour deux, il lui laissait cette tâche ingrate.

Il continua ainsi de parler jusque dans les rues de la ville où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Heero ne dit pas un mot quant à lui, et restait totalement indifférent au babillage de son ami, du moins en apparence.

Mais une fois arrivé devant la boutique où Heero avait manifestement l'intention d'aller, le soldat parfait se tourna vers Duo.

- Ecoute, j'aimerais rentrer seul dans ce magasin, ça te gêne pas ?

Duo fit une moue de dépit mais accepta, il était très dur de discuter avec Heero une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête.

- D'accord, mais tu restes pas trop longtemps !

Son ami ne répondit pas et entra directement. Duo le regarda s'éloigner dans la vitrine puis se retourna et observa la rue. Ils étaient loin du centre-ville mais il y avait encore suffisamment de passants pour remplir la rue. Avisant une ruelle étroite en face de la boutique où s'était arrêté Heero, Duo s'y dirigea et s'assit sur une borne. De là, il pouvait voir la porte de la boutique et donc le moment où sortirait Heero.

Pour passer le temps, le jeune homme se mit à regarder les passants et à les juger, exercice des plus amusants.

Là, la moumoute de cet homme n'était pas très discrète. Ici, le nez de cette dame rappelait étrangement le nez de la sorcière dans Blanche-Neige et les sept nains. A droite, une troupe de gamins s'amusaient au ballon et Duo rit franchement lorsque la balle partit dans une des vitrines. Un homme sortit de la boutique et courut après les gosses en leur hurlant des insultes, ce qui redoubla l'hilarité de Duo. Sa poursuite s'acheva rapidement, et l'homme rentra essoufflé et en colère, maudissant tous les gamins de la terre.

Le spectacle avait diverti Duo qui avait trouvé le temps moins long. Lorsque le calme retomba dans la rue, le jeune homme se demanda combien de temps son compagnon allait encore passer dans la boutique. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte mais personne ne sortait.

Replongeant dans l'attente, il ne remarqua pas un homme qui s'approchait de lui, habillé en sombre. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le jeune homme depuis le bout de la rue et c'est sans hésiter qu'il se dirigea vers lui.

Duo ne le vit que lorsque le long manteau qu'il portait le toucha. Surpris, il tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Un regard très étrange.

L'homme resta là, à le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'exclama Duo, dérangé par le regard de l'inconnu.

Il eut un mauvais sourire et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

- Viens avec moi.

A ces mots, l'homme prit le bras de Duo et le força à se lever.

- Hé, mais ça va pas ! Pourquoi je viendrais ? Laissez-moi tranquille !

- Viens, c'est tout !

Duo se débattit mais l'homme était d'une force surprenante. Le traînant dans la ruelle derrière eux, ils disparurent de la rue principale.

Comprenant soudain qu'il courait un danger sérieux, Duo se débattit de plus belle, allant jusqu'à mordre l'homme à la main, espérant le voir lâcher prise. Ce que l'inconnu fit dans un cri de douleur.

Duo en profita pour courir jusqu'à la rue principale, vers la boutique et Heero.

Il crut qu'il était sorti d'affaire lorsque l'inconnu, qui l'avait suivi, attrapa de nouveau son bras.

Duo se retourna et aperçut la main de l'inconnu prés de son ventre, tenant une lame.

- Tu refuses de venir et je t'éventre.

Duo crut qu'il avait perdu lorsque le regard de l'inconnu passa de la haine à la peur. Sa pupille était fixée sur un point situé derrière Duo.

Une voix surgit dans son dos, grave et autoritaire.

- Lâche-le tout de suite ! dit Heero d'une voix où pointait la colère.

L'autre eut un sourire de défi, et ricana :

- Et si je veux pas ?

Duo attendit la réponse d'Heero, l'estomac noué.

- Tu veux faire un scandale en pleine rue ? Tu prendrais ce risque ? lança le soldat parfait, la voix sûre.

L'autre eut comme un sursaut et lâcha Duo qui se retourna et se réfugia derrière Heero. Puis lançant un dernier regard aux deux jeunes gens, il partit sans demander son reste.

- Ouf, soupira Duo.

- Tu aurais dû faire attention, lui dit son compagnon, relâchant son angoisse.

- Heureusement que tu étais là ! répondit Duo.

Heero tourna les talons et repartit en direction de la voiture.

- Tu viens ?

- Attends ! s'exclama son compagnon.

Et avant que Heero ne puisse faire un geste, Duo passa devant lui, s'agrippa à son cou et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Duo après avoir relâcher son étreinte.

- De rien.

Heero continua prestement sa route, préférant cacher à son ami le rouge qui commençait à monter à ses joues. Il était un soldat parfait, pas question de montrer ses sentiments !

Mais si son visage retrouva rapidement son aspect habituel, son cœur continua quant à lui à battre la chamade pendant tout le voyage du retour !

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

Thème : J'ai quelque chose à te dire

Couple : Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell

Fandom : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi

Déjà, un gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, c'est le plus beau cadeau d'un auteur ! J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas !

Pour toute critique, sachez que si je me suis limitée au champagne dans cette fic, alcool auquel on ne se limite évidemment pas lors d'une fête, c'était pour éviter que tous nos G-boy finissent par terre, incapables de se relever après s'être totalement saoulé ! Et je trouve que se saouler au champagne est plus mignon !

**_Joyeux anniversaire !_**

Une fois leur ballade terminée, Heero et Duo rentrèrent à la planque. Ils s'étaient un peu attardés en ville à cause de Duo qui avait absolument tenu à entrer dans toutes les boutiques dont la vitrine l'éblouissait, et bizarrement, Heero n'avait pas bronché et l'avait suivi sans discuter. Même s'il regardait de temps à temps sa montre, il s'était montré très gentil, du moins autant que le soldat de glace pouvait l'être, et son ami avait beaucoup apprécié. Il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec sa récente agression, mais il préférait oublier ces incident peu reluisant et se consacrer à sa joie d'être avec celui qu'il aimait, même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la planque et toutes les lumières étaient étrangement éteintes. Si Heero ne réagit pas, Duo par contre exprima sa surprise assez bruyamment :

- Mais pourquoi tout est éteint ? Ils sont tous partis sans nous ? Ils nous ont lâchement abandonné, ah les traîtres ! S'ils en ont profité pour aller en boîte sans moi, je fais un massacre ! Pas de pitié pour les lâcheurs ! Mais c'est quand même étrange que rien ne soit allumé, tu ne trouves pas Heero ? Heero ? Heeeerooooooo !

Ce dernier ne tourna même pas la tête et répondit d'un vague « hn », l'habituelle réponse qu'il fournissait. Duo n'y fit pas attention et continua sa longue réplique :

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je penses, c'est bizarre….

Ils descendirent rapidement de voiture et Duo alla ouvrir doucement la porte du bâtiment, curieux :

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Youhou ?

Heero était resté en arrière, comme pour le couvrir. Bien lui en prit car le danger arriva plus vite que prévu, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE DUO! hurlèrent Quatre et Trowa, suivit par un Wufei moins enthousiaste, qui se contenta de le murmurer d'un ton boudeur.

La lumière s'alluma au même instant et permit à Duo d'apercevoir une table de fête dressée en plein milieu de la pièce, des ballons suspendus aux murs, plusieurs gâteux qui n'attendaient que lui pour être engloutis ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles de champagne.

Immédiatement fou de joie, il sauta dans las bras de Quatre, dans ceux de Trowa qui ne les avait pourtant pas tendu et embrassa bruyamment Wufei.

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait être, ces cinq personnes qui n'étaient réunis que pour les besoins de la guerre, qui ne se seraient jamais entendu ailleurs dans la vie, avaient réussi à devenir amis, liés par une entente solide. La preuve en était qu'ils n'hésitaient plus à fêter comme cela se devait l'anniversaire de leur cher Duo.

Ce dernier se retourna vers Heero et lui lança :

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Je ne me suis tapé toutes ces boutiques que pour leur laisser le plus de temps possible, figure-toi, répondit le soldat parfait d'un ton bourru.

Duo lui sauta au cou.

- Oh merci, merci Hee-chan !

Surpris par sa réaction, Heero rougit immédiatement, sentant Duo collé à lui, mais se reprit très vite et retrouva son masque habituel de froideur.

La soirée fut réussie. Comme prévu, les gâteaux furent si vite engloutis par les cinq amis qu'il ne resta rapidement plus que des fantômes de miettes. Les bouteilles de champagne défilèrent moins vite, mais atteignirent néanmoins une vitesse de passage correcte.

Dés le début, Quatre et Trowa offrirent à Duo le cadeau qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble, un magnifique pull de la couleur préférée de Duo. Celui-ci leur sauta dans les bras, trop heureux pour l'exprimer autrement. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait un cadeau de ses amis.

Wufei, gêné et un peu bourru, s'approcha timidement de Duo et lui tendit un petit paquet : sans même l'ouvrir, Duo lui sauta à lui aussi dans les bras :

- Oh, c'est trop gentil Wuffi !

Le cadeau se révéla être une petite figurine de métal représentant un clown , agitée d'un mouvement perpétuel : un cadeau à la mesure de Duo ! Il en fut ravi ! Même s'il remarqua vite qu'Heero ne lui avait rien offert. Mais cela comptait peu à ses yeux, sa seule présence à cette fête lui suffisait amplement pour comprendre qu'il avait une petite importance aux yeux du soldat parfait et cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

Quatre et Trowa profitèrent de la soirée à fond, savourant le fait d'être ensemble, entourés d'amis. Wufei eut du mal à se détendre mais le champagne eut un effet inespéré sur son carctère et très vite, le chinois devint un parfait compagnon de fête. Il prit plaisir à la fête et tout le monde le sentit. Duo, comblé et heureux, resta le même que d'habitude, totalement relâché et détendu, plein de vie et d'humour. Seul Heero ne se détendit pas. S'il accepta une coupe de champagne, il refusa catégoriquement de participer à la séance de danse improvisée que Duo lança. Lançant dans la chaîne un cd de pop, Duo s'élança tout seul au milieu de la pièce, emporté par une soudain envie de bouger. Il fut suivit par Quatre et Trowa qui dansèrent ensemble, coordonnant leurs corps sur la musique. Wufei resta prés du buffet mais son pied suivait la musique en cadence ! Heero observa la scène, et son regard resta fixé sur un Duo déchaîné, image même de la folie musicale. Si le champagne y était sans aucun doute pour quelque chose, Duo en profita pour donner à son corps un balancement sexy qui retint toute l'attention du japonais.

Tard dans la soirée, Duo s'effondra finalement sur un canapé, épuisé par tous ses mouvements.

Eux aussi fatigués, mais prêts pour une danse d'un autre genre, Quatre et Trowa dirent bonsoir à tout le monde et partirent dans leur chambre. Wufei lui suivit de peu, titubant étrangement dans les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.

Heero se retrouva seul avec un Duo visiblement à bout de force, confortablement allongé sur le canapé. Il commençait même à fermer les yeux, envahi par une torpeur bienfaisante.

Comprenant qu'il risquait de s'endormir là et donc de passer une nuit plutôt désagréable, le soldat parfait se pencha vers lui, le prit dans ses bras et le monta jusqu'à leur chambre.

N'osant faire un geste de peur qu'Heero ne le repose, Duo était aux anges. Il était enfin dans les bras d'Heero, même si cela ne devait durer que quelques secondes ! Il savoura sa chaleur, sa force qu'il sentait dans les muscles des bras qui le tenaient solidement.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Heero le posa doucement sur le lit, et le recouvrit d'une chaude couverture.

Puis Heero se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais son pied buta contre le propre pied du lit, lui arrachant un juron de douleur.

Immédiatement réveillé, Duo se redressa sur le lit.

- Heero, ça va ?

- Hn, c'est rien.

Mais en reposant son pied sur le sol, le soldat parfait retint un gémissement. Il s'était vraiment fait mal sur ce satané lit ! Il avait l'impression que son petit orteil était en feu et il aurait voulu hurler, quitte à faire tomber son masque d'impassibilité, mais il se retint pour ne pas inquiéter Duo. ( Qui n'a jamais eu les orteils esquintés à cause de ces fichus pied de lit ne peut bien évidemment pas comprendre combien Heero a réellement envie de hurler ! Comme moi quand ça m'arrive !lol)

Mais Duo se rendit compte que tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'Heero voulait le faire croire, il se leva donc et courut à la salle de bain chercher une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau très froide.

Revenant vers Heero surpris du manège de son compagnon, il lui intima l'ordre de mettre son pied dans la bassine. Ordre auquel Heero ne se déroba pas, comprenant le soulagement que l'eau allait lui apporter.

Effectivement, elle lui fit le plus grand bien et il en soupira d'aise.

Fier de lui, Duo sourit.

- C'est la meilleure des solutions dans ces quart d'heure là !

- Merci.

Le regard qu'Heero lui renvoya voulait en dire long et Duo exulta. Il était si rare qu'Heero remercie quelqu'un !

- Merci à toi, Heero, d'avoir participé pour ce soir ! C'est gentil d'être rester au lieu de replonger dans ton ordi ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Heero ne put ce coup-là cacher le rouge sur ses joues, mais réellement épuisé, Duo ne le remarqua pas, ou du moins n'en eut pas le temps avant qu'Heero ne détourne la tête.

- Tu devrais te coucher, tu as l'air épuisé, lui répondit-il.

Duo eut un petit sourire triste, décidément ses sentiments ne seraient jamais compris !

Obéissant sagement pour une fois, il retourna jusqu'à son lit et se plongea sous la couverture.

Peu de temps après, Heero se coucha à son tour, mais ne put savoir si son ami dormait étant donné qu'il lui tournait le dos.

La nuit s'égrena doucement, heure par heure. Malheureusement, Heero ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, retourné par ce que lui avait dit Duo.

- Heero, tu dors ?

La petite voix le fit sursauter.

- Non.

- Moi non plus, c'est bizarre.

Le silence vint s'installer avant qu'Heero ne réagisse, cédant à ses impulsions premières, celles qui lui tenaient à cœur depuis quelques temps.

- Duo, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Attente angoissée d'une réponse.

- Vas-y.

Il fallait se lancer maintenant, le plus dur restait à faire.

- Ça m'a fait aussi très plaisir de rester à la fête de ce soir.

Le silence revint quelque instants avant que Duo ne pose la question fatidique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'était ton anniversaire, parce que c'était pour toi…

Puis il parla plus rapidement, pressé de finir ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Et parce que je voulais te donner cela mais je n'ai pas trouver le moment propice et…. Tiens.

A ces mots, Duo se retourna et se redressa sur son lit, fixant Heero puis le paquet qu'il avait pris sous son lit et qu'il lui tendait. Avançant la main, il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit fébrilement, le tenant solidement comme s'il avait peur qu'il casse. Un cd de Korn, le groupe préféré de Duo apparut dans ses mains.

- Mais c'est le dernier ! Oh merci Heero !

Sans attendre, il se leva et sauta dans le lit d'Heero, l'enserrant de ses bras. Et sans s'en rendre compte, sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait mais laissant ses sentiments s'exprimer, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero. Puis se retira tout aussi vite.

- Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis désolé…

Heero le regardait avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise, mais une pointe de déception s'y lisait.

Duo se redressa et regarda son ami dans les yeux. D'étranges sentiments s'y déroulaient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il à Heero.

- Je t'aime.

Ces mots déstabilisèrent Duo, il croyait rêver, il n'avait pas bien entendu…

Etait-ce possible ?….

Il était soudainement à deux doigts de son rêve…

- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Heero baissa la tête, il venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait dit.

Duo lui passa la main sous le menton et le força à relever la tête. Doucement, tout doucement, il lui murmura, posant son front contre le front d'Heero :

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

La joie qui se lut dans les yeux d'Heero arracha un sourire à Duo.

Lentement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, déclenchant de nouvelles passions en chacun d'eux.

Leurs mains se croisèrent, s'entrecroisèrent alors que Duo se pressait un peu plus contre Duo.

- Je t'aime depuis si longtemps…, susurra Duo. Laisse-moi t'aimer à ma façon…

La façon dont Heero se jeta sur ses lèvres répondit à ce qu'il venait de dire.

La nuit enseveli l'union de ces deux êtres dont l'amour avait été si patient.

Le lendemain, Duo eut le bonheur de se réveiller dans les bras d'Heero, recouvert par sa chaleur. D'une pression, Heero lui fit comprendre qu'il était réveillé.

Duo se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Puis, se lovant contre son torse, il lui demanda :

- Comment tu savais pour Korn ?

- Quatre.

- Bien sûr, pouffa Duo, songeant à remercier son ami. Mais alors, hier, dans le magasin, c'était pour cela ?

- Oui. Quand je repense à cet homme…

Duo sentit son amant se contracter.

- S'il t'avait fait le moindre mal, je crois….

Duo lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres afin de les fermer.

- Chut… L'important c'est que tout aille bien, non ?

- Oui, tu as raison.

Heeroo le serra un peu plus contre lui, heureux.

- Je t'aime. C'est si agréable de dire cela…

Son compagnon sourit contre lui :

- Le plus agréable, c'est quand tu le dis pour la première fois. Et ta première fois était merveilleuse !

Voilà, là c'est bien finit ! Je sais que mes fics sont un peu courtes, mais c'est parce qu'à l'origine je les fais pour la communauté des 30 baisers. Mais je suis sur le projet d'une fic beaucoup plus longue sur gundam wing ! J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous !


End file.
